Backstory
by kiranx
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Harry's mysterious parents got together? Well look no further as you delve into the real story of how the gorgeous Lily Evans fell in love with the "toerag" James Potter!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Lily Evans was not like any other girl. She was special, a witch, unlike her older sister Petunia. For one thing she was the only red-head in her family she knew apart from some great aunt, and she also had bright almond-shaped green eyes that complemented her hair beautifully, you could say that Lily Evans was more than a pretty girl. Her older sister Petunia on the other hand, she was much taller than Lily, had short, pale blonde hair and blue eyes. When Lily was younger she was jealous that she didn't look like Petunia as she was made a freak that she had different hair and eyes by her sister.

One usual morning in late August, a single white owl swooped into the Evans kitchen holding out it's foot with a letter attached.

Petunia was the first to notice, shrieking unattractively as the owl perched itself on the counter, flapping its wings patiently. Lily jumped up and raced over to her owl, grabbing treats for her out of the cabinet.

"Is that my Hogwarts letter, Carrie?" Asked Lily scratching the spot behind her ear she knew Carrie liked while detaching the letter. Carrie hooted in response. Just then, Lily dropped the letter looking shocked.

"What's that look for, have the freaks finally realised you're an even bigger freak than them and kicked you out?" Asked Petunia, trying to hide her curiosity.

"I got Head girl" Lily replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "I got Head girl!" She repeated, shouting, as her mother walked in with fresh milk. Lily reread the letter to them, Her mum congratulating her while Petunia looked horrified.

"So you're going to be head of the freaks?" Said Petunia, scowling when Lily nodded. She got up and left the room. Lily stared after her, anger and longing replacing happiness, why couldn't Petunia just accept that she is a witch and be happy for her?

"She's got a lot on her plate at the moment, you know," said Rose, as if reading Lily's thoughts. Lily nodded sadly, recalling her fight with Vernon the other day and him calling off the engagement.

"I just wish she'd be happy for me." A tear sliding town her cheek, and with that she got up and went to the park down the road.

The train for Hogwarts was just over a week away and Lily couldn't wait to start her final year, now with more responsibility being Head girl. Her mind wondered to who would fill the position of Head boy, hoping it was Remus, the other Gryffindor prefect, and not Severus the Slytherin prefect.

She was going to leave in two days to spend the last week of the holidays staying at her friend Becky Meadows with her other friends Alice Tottleham and Marlene McKinnon. Becky was tall and had long dark hair, she was cousins with Sirius Black but her family wasn't against any muggle-born rights unlike his. Alice had honey brown hair cropped short and was in a relationship with Frank Longbottom, who was in the year above and would not be joining them in their final year. Marlene was also muggle-born, like Lily, and had mid-length blonde hair.

She was glad to leave Petunia but upset about not spending the last week with her Mum. Rose had been hard on her recently regarding Petunia, telling her to play nice and be sensitive about her relationships, but it was Petunia who always called her out on being a freak. She knew if her father was still with them he would stick up for her, but he died at the end of her fifth year making the loss of her father and best friend, Sev, unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2: Becky's

Chapter 2: Becky's

The morning came of when Lily would be leaving to stay at Becky's for the rest of the holidays. She had everything packed and was about to go to wish her family goodbye when she heard the familiar sound of the door slamming. Curious of who that was, she let her bags float behind her as she approached her mother.

"What happened?" Asked Lily concerned by her mothers pained face.

"Oh you know Petunia being Petunia. Are you leaving already?" She replied, forcing a smile but not convincing her daughter.

"Mum I don't have to go, I can stay if you need me."

"No, it's alright Lil. I will be fine," Rose assured her. Then gave her a hug and waving goodbye.

"Say goodbye to Tuney for me," said Lily before her Mum nodded unwillingly. Why couldn't Petunia just stay to say goodbye, she thought sadly.

She walked down her road to a nearby alley, where she apparated to Becky's house in the Lake District. After the familiar sensation left, she walked towards her best friends house and rang the doorbell once. Becky opened the door looking at her with sad eyes in contradiction to Lily's bright smile.

"Hey Becky, how's your summer been?" Asked Lily as she let her in and led her to the guest room.

"It's been good, Lils. But there's something I have to tell you," responded Becky as they sat down on her bed, Lily looked at her confused. "Well, Alice is staying with Frank for the rest of the holidays," Lily's face eased after her concern for her friend. She still had a feeling Becky had more to say.

"Okay, let them two spend some alone time together, but what about Marlene?" Lily prompted Becky who was avoiding her eyes.

"She's staying an extra week in Paris with her family," she replied glumly.

"Oh, so it's just going to be us two then," said Lily hoping that she would say yes.

"Not quite-" But she was interrupted by two mischievous boys who burst in Lily's room.

There stood Sirius Black and James Potter. Sirius having shoulder length dark hair, perfectly groomed. James, however, was tall and had a head full of jet black messy hair that could not be tamed. He wore square glasses and a teasing side grin.

"Lily!" Sirius ran up to Lily and gave her a bear hug, picking her up and spinning around while she laughed.

"Hi Sirius, what are you doing here?" Said Lily, confused of why they were at Becky's.

"We're staying with you silly" he said wiggling his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"You see Lils, my parents thought it a good idea for me to spend some time with Sirius, he brought along James," Becky said gesturing towards James, " and I brought along you."

"Great" said Lily sarcastically.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together this week," relayed Sirius, giving her a wink.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with the boys leaving Lily and Becky alone to talk girl stuff.

"So, heard anything from Snivellius this summer?" Asked Beck, painting her nails blue, while Lily flipped through Witch Weekly.

" No, why do you ask?" She responded staring at a page of the Puddlemore United players.

"No reason, I was up for a laugh, besides he's still not the only one infatuated with you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lily curiously putting down her magazine.

" Don't tell me you haven't seen James look at you the way Sirius and I have seen him."

"Potter doesn't like me anymore..." Lily reassured herself as well as Becky. "He hasn't since fifth year."

"Sure," Becky replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you need to make friends with him, if we're all staying here, I'm not going to put up with you two bickering."

"Don't you see, I can't be friends with someone with that big an ego and a bully."

Becky let out an annoyed breath, "Lil, we're not in fifth year anymore, he has grown up and matured, just like you and I.

"Right. I'll believe that when I see it." Said Lily returning back to her magazine.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys, make sure to review! Hopefully, I shall be posting the next chapter.**

 **reviews are bae,**

 **Kiran x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pool

Chapter 3: The Pool

The next day at breakfast, they are all sitting round the kitchen counter when Becky comes in looking quite smug and winking at a confused Lily.

"Okay, so I have planned what we are all doing for the next week." Announced Becky, Lily always knew she planned everything down to the very minute. She remembered in fourth year when she stayed up all night producing a master plan for her date with Max Linghold in Ravenclaw to Hogsmeade, but he didn't show up therefore making it a hilarious story that Lily always tried to bring up. Becky cleared her throat, bringing her attention back to her. "So, today I have scheduled for all of us to go swimming in our outdoor pool!" She finished looking pleased with herself.

"Listen Becks, how about we skip the pool and just have a girly day?" Said Lily, hoping to get out of spending any time with two out of the four Marauders.

"What's wrong Evans? Afraid of a little water?" Teased James, begging for her to bite back. Lily hated being called out on her abilities even if she was terrible at the activity she would make out she was.

"Yeah Lil, don't you know how to swim?" Provoked Sirius, grinning at James when Lily visibly angered.

"Come on Becky, lets go get our costumes on. We'll see you boys down at the pool." She replied, glaring at Potter as she grabbed Becky's hand and moving towards the stairs. Becky could tell she only wanted to prove something to them two, rather than just wanting to have fun and relax. When the got to her room, they got dressed into their swim suits and met the boys beside the pool.

As they walked outside Lily's eye caught Potter's and she had the pleasure of observing him stare at her body open-mouthed. As she looked at him fully, it was her turn to stare, until Becky nudged her and she collected herself.

"Is everyone ready to see Lily show off?" Reminded Potter, a mischievous glint in his eye as he ran up to Lily and pushed her in the pool, jumping in after her. Followed by Sirius and Becky. When Lily resurfaced she dunked Potters head repeatedly, while laughing loudly.

They spent the whole day beside the pool and after they played exploding snap, to which Lily won causing Potter to call her my queen and her responding with my jester. Sirius and Becky shared many knowing looks that afternoon during their battle of the wit.

"So, what's going on with you and James?" Asked Becky, trying to appear casual but failing under Lily's terrifying gaze.

"Nothing, same as usual," she replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Scoffing at Lily when she elaborated, "I saw the way you looked at him before he pushed you in the pool."

"I don't know what you're talking about," insisted Lily.

"Pfft, he was looking at you just as much. And what about all that teasing between you and him when he called you his queen, don't tell me it's nothing."

"I feel nothing for him and he doesn't like me like that anymore," she brushed off and that was that. Little did they know the same conversation was occurring between the boys in the other room, still denying the growing attraction.

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading! Make sure to review :).**

 **Don't worry, there will be some Jily action tomorrow when I post chapter 4,**

 **reviews are pizza,**

 **Kiran x**


	4. Chapter 4: Head girl meets Head boy

Chapter 4: Head girl meets Head boy

The morning came and Lily woke to the sound of Becky rumaging through her bag, evidently looking for something of hers. She could tell it was early by the way there was barely any sunlight coming through her closed curtains.

"Oi, Becks! What are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I need to borrow your muggle album," Responded Becky, picking us a small round badge. "Lil, what is this? Are you Head girl?" She demanded jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Its not that big of a deal," she added when Becky got up at gave her a bear hug.  
"Not that big of a deal! Oh we must celebrate, let's go tell the boys," she said dragging Lily down the stairs to the kitchen where James and Sirius were talking with Becky's Mum.

"Guess what guys, Lily was picked for Head girl and only just told me," finished Becky, giving Lily a playful shove. James and Sirius shared a look, where the latter was grinning and the other looking nervous.

"Well done Lily!" Said Mrs Meadows, standing up and giving her a hug.

"Lily isn't the only one hiding something that big," Sirius piped up looking at an annoyed James, then carrying on. "Lil do you know who got Head boy?"

"No, why?" She questioned curious.

"I do, and he's right over there," he replied pointing at James.

"You're Head boy," Lily said, utterly shocked.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Well done James! I guess we're going to have a feast tonight to celebrate!" Reiterated Mrs Meadows, giving him a hug.

"Congrats," muttered Lily to James, forcing a smile through her shocked face.  
"Thanks, you too." He said returning her smile.

That day mostly consisted of celebrations for Lily and James. To her surprise, James wasn't being extremely arrogant about being the centre of attention, but was humbled and kept turning the subject back to her. It confused her, normally he would be bragging and everyone would know as soon as he was picked, what changed?

In the midst of her thoughts, she realised that she had been staring far too long at James and looked away catching Becky's eye where she suggestively winked while she scoffed.

"What are you scoffing at Lils?" Asked Sirius inquisitively looking between her and Becky.

"Oh just false accusations from meddlesome friends," she replied sweetly causing him and James to chuckle.

"Right, everyone get to bed early tonight." Said Becky in a very authoritive tone, "We are spending the whole of tomorrow in London." They all wished each other goodnight.

That night, Lily dreamt of a mysterious faceless bloke with familiar black, messy hair and a muscular body. He was very attractive and was wearing a badge that read HB.

She suddenly awoke from a tapping at her window. Carrie was there carrying letter for her looking tired. She let her in, gave her a few treats and some water before removing the letter which was, curiously, from Petunia. It read:

Dear Lily,

I am writing to let you know that the engagement between Vernon and I is back on. It was hard for us to set a date for the wedding with Mum wanting you to attend, so we set in in the summer. My wedding shall take place on 30th of July and you are allowed to bring along a guest.

Unfortunately for you, you will not be apart of the biggest day of my life but will only attend as a guest and because mum made me. Dress appropriately and your tricks will not be tolerated by me or Vernon.

Regards,

Petunia

After reading Lily felt angry at her sister and would not even go to the wedding if it wasn't for her mother. She checked the time, it was just after six. She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and reread the letter.

Reading through the letter for the second time she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She sadly picked up her bowl of cereal and put it away, she was ready to go upstairs when James walked in drenched in sweat.

"Oh hey," he said, as he saw her with his hand flying up to his hair irritating Lily.

"Hi, why are you so sweaty?" Looking at his shirt which was sticking to his chest.

"Been running, got to stay in shape for Quidditch" he replied, examining her sad face. "What's wrong?"

"My sister is what is wrong." Handing him the letter after his questioning look.

"Wow that's harsh, I'm sorry," he said after a moments, placing his hand on he arm in a comforting manner.

"It's not your fault, I just wish she'd accept who I am," she said her voice sounding hurt and upsetting James seeing her like this.

"Listen, she's missing out on not knowing you, you're amazing. And besides this Vernon dude sounds like a dolt anyway," he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, James," she replied surprised by his kind words. "James? What is it?" She asked concerned by his shocked face.  
"You called me James," he said stunned.

"So? That's your name."

"You called me James not Potter," he elaborated. She realised he was right but refused to see the importance in it.

"Oh, um... your friends call you James, so I guess we're friends right?" She suggested.

"Right, friends." He said composing himself and holding out his hand. She took it and both held on too long staring into each others eyes.

"You better go take a shower, you smell" she added with a smile.

"Really?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, you like it," he said mischievously picking her up and spinning, covering her in sweat too.

"Ew," she said laughing. "You're not the only one who needs a shower now."

"Hmm, mind if I jump in with you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Don't push it," she said, shoving him and trying to hide the laughter in her voice as she left for her room. She had only just realised how close they had been and the feel of his body as he lifted he.

She entered and Becky was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Becky took one look at her and huffed out an angry breath. "Why are you all sweaty?

"Oh, James was running and he um... he got me all sweaty when I told him he smelt," she replied hiding her smile while Becky was giving her a look of confusion. "Oh don't give me that look, I'm going to take a shower," and with that she left.

 **A/N: Sorry for the very long chapter, but did you like it? The Jily parts were cute weren't they? I love it, I hope you do too. Posting again tomorrow :D**

 **Reviews make me happy,**

 **Kiran x**


	5. Chapter 5: Almost

Chapter 5: Almost

"I've invited Moony to spend the day with us because it's the only time he could get away from his parents." Said Sirius, when they walked into a coffee shop and saw Remus sitting alone on a large table. "Oi, Moony!" Yelled Sirius gathering all the attention of the small shop.

"Hey Padfoot, Prongs, Lils, Becky," he said giving them each a nod as they came closer to the table.  
"Hi, Remus! How's your summer been?" Asked Lily.

"Boring, my parents want to spend a lot of time with me before Hogwarts. Yours?" He replied yawning and taking a sip of his pre ordered drink.

"Good," she said simply catching James' eye and smiling.

James offered to buy everyone drinks and refused to let Lily when she insisted she pay for herself. The rest of the day was spent in the busy shops of London and Diagon Alley where Lily bought herself a pretty dress, some quills and her new books for seventh year newts.

Later that evening after Remus, they hung around by the park across the road from Becky's in the cool summer air they recalled their previous school memories. Becky had just finished retelling the time when her and Lily ended up having the same date on the same day in third year with Hufflepuff Amos Diggory, teaching him a lesson and then becoming best friends. They were all laughing about it when Sirius suggested they play Never Have I Ever. They all agreed and he brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey and some cups.

"Okay I'll start," started Lily. "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl" giggling when both boys and Becky took a drink.

"Now me," said Sirius smirking at James. "Never Have I Ever fantasised about anyone in here." Both James and Lily took a drink catching each others eye, then Lily quickly looked away. What going on with her, she thought, referring back to the dream that she now realised was of him.

The game went on until they ran out of Firewhiskey, out of the four of them Lily was the most drunk. Becky and Sirius had walked ahead of them while James stayed to make sure Lily was alright.

"What are you doing?" James asked when Lily started humming really loudly. She stopped abruptly and grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me," she said. He gave her a questioning look, but started twirling her on the spot grinning while she laughed.

James leaned Lily down for a dip, and for a moment the whole world seemed to be put on hold while they stare into each others eyes. It was intense, Lily thought, is he going to kiss me? James mind was on overdrive, what had happened? He was over Lily, had been since sixth year but why was his heart fluttering like this? Without thinking he leaned back and Lily had to admit she was a little disappointed.

The rest of the night was uneventful. But all that Lily could was that almost kiss. What was she doing thinking about a boy she has no feelings for, and who does not like her that way either, or does he? No he wouldn't have leaned back if he did.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I think the image of James twirling Lily is adorable. More chapters up soon! Please review B)!**

 **Kiran x**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

The next few days passed rapidly, with a distant Lily around James. Today was the day they were leaving for their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Lily would be Head girl and James Head boy.

They were all at platform nine and three quarters waiting to get onto the train. Peter, Remus and Marlene were with them waiting for Alice.

"So, how was Paris?" Becky asked Marlene, who went into a long explanation of getting lost looking for the Eiffel tower. Lily was staring at Alice and Frank who just arrived and they were saying their cute goodbyes. She could tell they were deeply affectionate towards each other by the way he was embracing her. A unfamiliar feeling tugged at Lily's stomach, longing.

"What are you looking at Lils?" Said Marlene looking at a distracted Lily. She pointed at the couple, "Oh." The two walked towards their group of friends hand-in-hand looking cheerful.

"Hey guys!" Said Frank, to the group, but Alice just dropped her bags and ran to give her three friends a group hug. The boys watched while they squealed and giggled, then all pulled themselves together and burst out laughing.

They all wished Frank good luck at the Auror Academy, which he would be starting, and shared a compartment for the journey to Scotland. The girls exchanged stories, James and Sirius were playing wizards chess with Peter watching in awe, and Remus was peacefully reading a classic muggle book.

Lily, James and Remus soon had to leave for the Prefect meeting that the Heads would explain what responsibilities the Prefects were in charge of and what they were capable of. The Heads left earlier to prepare the meeting, it would be the first time they would be alone since the 'almost kiss'.

"So, do you think they'll all think I'm playing a big prank when I tell them I'm Head boy?" James asked, looking nervous.

"I didn't," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile which calmed him.

"What do I do?" He looked at he intensely waiting for instructions.

"Well, we need to go over point deducting and not abusing it's power for the new Prefects and give out common room passwords. We also need to pick a date for the next meeting where we will give them the patrol schedule, which we have to put together ourselves." She finished with a deep breathe.

The Prefects started filling in and the meeting abruptly started. Lily observed James when he addressed the group, there was a lot of accusations against James claiming Head boy but Lily settled that disagreement. She noticed that he was actually a natural leader and had captured all of the groups attention, well except for some slimy Slytherin. She could see Snape sneering at the back of the room.

It ended pleasantly, and shortly they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

 **A/N: Like the chapter? If you did please review! It might take me a while to update, as from now I am on homework duty and I have a rather large pile to divulge in. A new chapter will be up as soon as possible, 'til then you could encourage me with reviews, yes? No ;(.**

 **Kiran x**


	7. Chapter 7: Potions Partner

Chapter 7: Potions Partner

Today was the first day of lessons, and most seventh years were scheduled to have double Transfiguration, Lily's nightmare. It's not that she was terrible in this subject, quite the contrary, but disliked the complicated wand work and tricky incantations. Charms was more of her forte. James on the other hand had a natural talent in the subject, just like Quidditch he was gifted in this particular class.

Lily walked to breakfast unaccompanied as her dorm mates were still asleep. She woke up at the crack of dawn and thought her time was better spent filling half empty stomach.

As she entered the Great hall and approached the Gryffindor table, one particular head of messy hair caught her attention for a moment. She shuffled along and sat down next to Mary McDonald, sixth year prefect.

They discussed topics of their summer, Lily's answers very vague, but more or less had a pleasant conversation. Not long after Lily was tucked into her porridge Becky, Marlene and Alice walked in, taking seats opposite her and Mary.

From then on breakfast was quick and uneventful, and off to Transfiguration they went.

All morning passed in a blur to Lily, the next thing she knew it was lunch and somehow managed to be sitting opposite her "new" friends James. He seemed to be his usual self and gave her a questioning look when it took when it took Marlene three times to get her attention.

Next was Potions, one of Lily's favourite and best subject. She arrived in the dungeons early and excited to see Professor Slughorn her most liked teacher. As everyone filed in, he began to name the pairs that will be working together for the rest of the year.

"Black and Smith," Slughorn called out as Sirius hopped over to the desk where Emily Smith was occupying.

"Tottleham and Lupin."

"Evans and Potter." Lily looked over at a pleased James and unwillingly trudged over to a desk, followed shortly by an enthusiastic James. Lily caught Snape's eyes for a split second and looked away, she forced herself to look happy with her choice of partner while she knew the Slytherin was still watching.

What a great start to the year, she thought.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a while since I've last updated but I shall hopefully finish the story within a month! Thanks for the reviews, you're all great!**

 **Kiran x**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Potions was dull and mostly consisted of note taking on the complexity of brewing veritaserum. Lily answered every question Slughorn threw at her correctly and was rather pleased with herself before Snape grabbed her wrist as she was heading out of the dungeons.

"Get off of me!" She tugged on her arm but he had an iron grip, she knew she couldn't wriggle out so she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Please Lily let me talk to you," he pleaded with disappointed eyes.

"No, I have nothing to say to you. Now can you let me go!" She tried to push him away but was unsuccessful.

"Just listen, please," she was still struggling to get out of his presence but he carried on. "You need to stay away from Potter, I wont let you get yourself mixed up with those type of people." He finished, looking into her eyes.

"You dare tell me who I can or cannot be friends with! I cant believe this, you've honestly got to be kidding me! You think I'm actually going to stay away from someone just because you wont let me!" She was shouting and felt herself go red, some people had come back into the classroom to see what all the noise was.

"Come on Lil, I don't want to make a scene," Snape warned, still holding onto her wrist.

"No, how dare you say those things to me! You are NOTHING to me and will NEVER will be again!" She yelled. Just then her saviour arrived, wands ready.

"Let her go Snape!" Snarled James, pointing his wand at him.

"Potter." Snape grimaced towards him and pulled out his wand, releasing Lily. She hastily took her want out of her robes and cast a shield charm between the two before anything could happen. She stormed off, grabbing James by the hand on her way.

They found a quiet hall on the fourth floor and she just sank to the floor when they were alone. James stood by awkwardly for a few moments, then shook himself mentally and slid down next to her while slipping an arm over her shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" She shook her head grateful for his presence. They just sat there in a comfortable silence until they were hungry and headed down to dinner.

Lily would most definitely not give in to Snape's demands and decided that James was good for her.

 **A/N: Juicy chapter isn't it? I love her saviour (James) but I wish he'd come earlier but at least he helped Lily escape. Not to worry next chapter will be posted tomorrow and will have some cute Jily moments. Until then keep reviewing to encourage me!**

 **Kiran x**


	9. Chapter 9: Patrols

Chapter 9: Patrols

There was a prefect planned for the next day and the head students had agreed to meet earlier to put together the patrol schedule and talk over what they were going to discuss. The day had passed fairly quick, with a growing pile of homework for the seventh years.

Lily and her friends were by the fire in the Gryffindor common room discussing Marlene's new relationship with Eric Macmillan from Hufflepuff. The topic moved to Lily and fast moving friendship with James.

"Come on Lils, you can't think we'll believe that you and James are no more than friends. There is definitely more than friendship between you two and you need to admit your feelings." Alice said, jumping to avoid the sofa cushion that Lily just threw at her.

"Guys, I don't like him, he doesn't like me end of story," she deadpanned.

"How can you be so oblivious!" Huffed Becky, frustrated.

"What is my dear Lily so oblivious about?" Announced the overdramatic Sirius Black who had just walked over from across the room.

"About the attraction she has for certain unnameable boys," replied Alice cheekily, laughing as another pillow was sent her way from a blushing Lily. "Anyway, why have you graced us with your presence my favourite Black?"

"Oh stop making me blush, Alice, you'll be lucky if I don't mention this to Frank!" Joked Sirius, hand over his heart. "I have been sent to fetch the lovely miss Evans for the Head boy."

"Why can't he come over here and get me himself?" Asked Lily, giving her giggling mates a dirty look.

"Oh, you would want that, wouldn't you Lil?" Said Becky between giggles. She earned a curious look from Sirius, it was her turn to be targeted by a pillow.

"He um... he just sent me to take you to the Head offices. I don't know why, but I'm guessing it's been enforced due to your little run in with Snivellius," Sirius responded.

"Okay then," said Lily rising and waving bye to her mates.

The walk was short and pleasant. Lily was musing why James would do something like that to protect her from any unwanted passer-by's. She indecisively decided it was a sweet thing for him to do and thanked him for it as she entered the office alone.

"It's nothing, I just didn't want him to treat you like he did before" he replied looking at her, searchingly. She lifted her head to look into his hazel eyes. She always thought they were his best feature, most girls love his trademark hair but she was mesmerised by the intenseness in which he gazed at her.

They completed the patrols in no time, and assigned them to the prefects during the meeting which went smoothly. James and Lily were to patrol from 9 'til 11 every Thursday evening, which was the day after tomorrow.

Thursday evening approached too rapidly for Lily's liking and she found herself waiting for James outside the common room just before 9. She wondered what it would be like, she had had patrols as a prefect but not with James, she hoped he'd show up on time at least.

"Hey, red" She looked up to see her favourite pair of eyes staring at her along with a playful side grin. She mentally noted being called 'red'.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Lets do it" he replied casually.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, until Lily decided to break the ice.

"So, how's the Quidditch team coming along?" James looked pleased with the topic of conversation.

"It's going well, I suppose. But I reckon it's still early yet and I haven't properly had the time to thoroughly train the new seeker, Zack Mills." He said, smiling while she nodded. "How's your Transfiguration essay coming along?"

"Terrible, I can't bring myself to even start the thing."

"It's not that hard," he said.

"Transfiguration doesn't come as easily to me as it does for you," she responded in a defeated tone.

"I mean, if you need any help on it you can always ask me." James replied winking at her when she smiled, therefore making her blush.

"Really?"

"Couse, but you'd owe me for it," he grinned mischievously.

"Deal" she looked very pleased with herself. "How's tomorrow after dinner in the library.

"It's a date."

They stumbled upon some Slytherins in a broom cupboard, and their topic of conversation ended. Lily thought most of the night about their 'study date'.

 **A/N: Love it? Please review! I will try to keep uploading chapters soon, and I hope you all enjoy this long-ish chapter!**

 **Kiran x**


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepy decision making

Chapter 10: Sleepy decision making

The next day Lily overslept and arrived twenty minutes late for Charms. When she entered, Professor Flitwick was too busy explaining something to some Hufflepuffs to notice her as she took her usual space next to Marlene who looked as if she hadn't got a care in the world about her being late.

"Thanks so much for waking me up bright and early, miss McKinnon," said Lily sarcastically, as she sat down next to the blonde.

"No problem" she replied distractedly. Lily was confused by her lack of banter, she followed her gaze and found herself watching Eric, Marlene's boyfriend. She was about to ask her why she was staring at her when a folded note landed on her desk.

 _Lily,_

 _where were you the first 20 minutes of class? Are we still on for our study date tonight? I have a few questions on the Potions sheet if you could assist me it would be great._

 _By the way, what is McKinnon staring at?_

 _James_ _xx_

When she read who it was from, a familiar feeling succumbed her stomach. What was going on with her lately? Why was he curious to why she wasn't in class? She kept mental note that he repeatedly classed it a 'date'. She still wanted to complete her Transfiguration essay, but was it a good idea to get help from James? She didn't want to keep him waiting, so she hastily wrote out a reply and sent it his way.

 _James,_

 _my very considerate mates didn't feel like waking me up this morning and left me to oversleep and leave my sexy Filius to fend for himself._

 _Yes, we are still on for tonight if that's fine with you. I just need to go over the animangus process and I can bring my Potions notes for us to go over if you'd like._

 _I once tried to understand the complexities of the mind of Marlene, but relentlessly regretted it after my investigation. It's best we just leave her as she is now, oblivious and helpless._

 _Lily x_

A short while later they were dismissed to their next lesson, for Lily it was a free period where she just lazed around the common room with a endless pile of homework.

She woke up confused and surrounded by Becky, Alice and the Marauders. She must have dozed off on the sofa adjacent to the warm fireplace. She briefly wondered what time it was.

"Hey sleepyhead. We thought you'd after this mornings events" snickered Alice, causing the rest to chuckle.

"What time is it?" Lily asked, yawning and stretching widely.

"Just after end of class, you slept for quite a while, red" she looked up to the sound of her new favourite nickname. She missed a double period of Defence Against the Dark Arts, she visibly panicked. "Don't worry too much, I told Stilmpike you were swamped with head duties and took notes for you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate what you've done James" she was touched by how considerate he had been by lying and copying notes for her. She was smiling and James fondly and he was mirroring her just as affectionately.

"Alright love birds, Prongs we have business to attend to" interrupted Sirius, a faintly blushing Lily looking away.

"Can't Padfoot, have got plans with sleepy to go over some essays" Sirius stared open-mouthed in mock hurt. Remus and Peter dragged Sirius away while he was dramatically trying to go after Lily.

They were all left laughing at the recent events before Lily dismissed herself to collect her notes for the library and agreed to meet James in ten minutes. She rushed upstairs with her two friends hot on her heels.

"So, studying with James, are we? You kept that quiet" teased Becky, sharing a knowing look with Alice.

"He's just helping me with some Transfiguration points and I'm returning the favour with his Potions questions. No big deal" she shrugged off the accusations and took her hair out from the ponytail she shoved it in the earlier morning haste.

When she reached the common room, she found James and they headed to the library while discussing muggle sports. Lily couldn't remember the last time she laughed that much in one evening.

They completed all their homework in no time when they worked as one. They made their way down to the kitchens when they finished, realising they had missed dinner. The night was full of hilarious stories from James' behalf and the explanation of Lily's favourite muggle hobbies, which included basketball, going to the movies and baking with her mother.

By the time they reached the deserted common room just after midnight, they were the first to notice the heavy snowfall that was falling from the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Announced Lily, in an awed tone while James silently agreed. "It's a shame that we wont be the first to use it."

"What makes you say that? We could still be the first if we get up a couple of hours earlier tomorrow and head out before all the first years start changing the colour of it." Replied James, looking out of the window.

"Seriously? Do you really want to head into the cold with me tomorrow and have a full on snowball fight which you are sure to lose?" Questioned Lily, surprised by his great idea.

"Seriously, red" he said, then turned to look at her. She looked away quickly.

"Well, let's do it, meet me here at nine. Anyway, it's getting late I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight James" she slowly walked towards the girls staircase.

"Goodnight, my Lily"

 **A/N: Cute isn't is? Just wait until the next chapter, you have something special coming your way. I'm excited to post it and I hope you love this very long and tiring chapter.**

 **Love reviews,**

 **Kiran x**


	11. Chapter 11: Reality

Chapter 11: Reality

At precisely nine o'clock, Lily bounded down the girls staircase fully dressed for a wet day in the snow. She caught sight of James, who visibly relaxed as he saw her gracefully cascade the stairs.

"Ready to be beaten at your own game, Evans?" Said James, as they climed through the portrait hole.

"In your dreams, Potter" she replied, confidently.

They had agreed to go visit Hagrid for a catch up before they began their game. He looked suprised to find both head students up for a gossip this early on a Saturday. Hagrid made them tea and rock cakes, but they avoided the latter after previous experiences.

"So, what brings you two 'ere this early?" Asked Hagrid, eying them suspiciously.

"We were out for a little snowball fight, but we wanted to visit our old friend and have a chat," responded James.

"Oh... Why 'aven't you told me you's were together?" Said Hagrid, added with a hint of sadness. It didn't take Lily long to flush red and to stutter a reply embarrassed.

"Oh no, we're not together or anything like that," assured James, staring at Lily. Shortly after they left awkwardly and picked a spot for the fight.

The fight was intense. Snowballs flew in every possible direction and there was no mercy from either side of the harsh battle. They had just finished building their snow family and Lily slyly picked up a handful of snowballs from her secret stash behind a boulder and lobbed them at an unsuspecting James.

She was left giggling like mad at a soaked James who was planning his next attack precisely. Lily was kneeling and restocking her pile of snowballs when James covered himself in snow and pushed her over, with his body against hers on the frosty floor.

Lily's mind went mental when she found herself with her back to the ground and a warm James atop of her. They were laughing, when Lily snapped back into reality and resumed her responsible demeanour.

"Get off me, James" she said, doing her best McGonagall impression. It seemed to work because he did and they walked back up to castle in mostly silence on Lily's part.

She went straight back to her dorm to dry off and wake up the rest of her mates for a usual Saturday.

 **A/N: Hey, I am so tired. I hope you like this chapter and the next one Lily will have some shocking realisations coming her way! I love all your reviews!**

 **Kiran x**


	12. Chapter 12: Shocking realisations

Chapter 12: Shocking realisations

During the next month Lily spends almost all her time with James, whether alone or with all of their friends. They had become pretty close pretty fast and Lily really looked forward to private times she would be spending with James, where they would mostly all their time talking and laughing.

They had an afternoon of Potions, that meant they would be working together to finish their amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world, that they've been working on for weeks. James and Lily walked to class together, which was now their normal Thursday routine.

They got to work, and as Lily had predicted they only had to add mandrake leaves and they'd be finished. As James stirred the final ingredient in, the potion turned a mother-of-pearl sheen while steam rised and spiralled out of it. They both leaned in to the cauldron.

Lily smelt petrol, the woods and coffee. She was confused while she still smelt the woods after she moved away with James. He smelt strawberries, treacle tart and sandalwood, he had a sneaky suspicion that the first was a certain red-heads shampoo.

"What is this? My best student have finished two weeks early? I'll have to check that it is up to your usual standards," announced Professor Slughorn as he was making his normal rounds on the working stations. "My my, you have out done yourselves again Lily, James. Full marks for both of you."

They both looked really pleased and spent the remainder of the lesson discussing the importance of muggle transport, where Lily had to explain several times that they could not apparate everywhere like them.

At the end of the lesson, James left Lily to sort out some plans with Sirius. She had just left from dinner when she heard two familiar voices from behind a tapestry on the sixth floor.

"I can't help what I'm feeling and I think she may be falling for me too." Came the voice of James Potter, Lily froze and didn't want to eavesdrop but was curious to whom he was talking about.

"I know, mate. But I just don't want you to go through what you did the past two years when we thought you were over her" Sirius Black replied.

"This time it's different, this time we're friends and we have been spending a lot of time together as of late." Lily was confused and didn't know how the conversation was going to end.

"I'm just not convinced she feels the same way," Sirius responded.

"Trust me, Lily will soon be mine," replied a confident James.

Lily's heart stopped. What was he saying? He liked her, did she like him? Maybe? No she can't, it could never happen! Something happened in her stomach that she can't quite describe.

 **A/N: Oops, don't be mad but it gets better then worse. It will get better, I promise.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Kiran x**


	13. Chapter 13: Changes

Chapter 13: Changes

Shortly after, Lily went straight to her dorm and stayed there the remainder of the weekend. She snuck out to the kitchens by herself during meal times as to not meet anyone one her way.

Monday was a terrible day for Lily, she had double Transfiguration and Potions. She showed up to Potions later than usual and placed herself next to James who had his head on the desk. He must have sensed her silently sit down because he lifted his head and gave her a sad expression.

"Hey" she said, forcing a smile.

"What's up, red?" Asked James, too casually.

"Nothing, you?"

"Same, where were you all weekend?" He questioned, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Oh, I was feeling a bit under the weather since" Lied Lily. The rest of the lesson passed with some small talk and awkward not taking.

Their conversations over the next couple of days went along the same lines. Today was Thursday and they had patrols and Lily was dreading it. They met in their usual time and place and began walking.

"So we were all squished under her desk and she just randomly says she's about to set her desk on fire. We all scramble out like our lives depend on it and McGonagall is standing there, arms crossed and her mouth twitching dangerously up!" James finished his story giggling uncontrollably while Lily had tears of laughter in her eyes.

The atmosphere between them had changed drastically as James went out of his way to get his Lily back to herself. She had narrowly avoided the topic of why she was so distant the past few days and he decided not to push the subject.

"Tell me James, why on earth would you all fall for that old trick?" Asked Lily, after they had calmed down a bit.

"Listen, red. You don't know Minnie like us, she is very unpredictable" that triggered another round of laughs. It was silent for a few moments, and James took this opportunity to ask her a question. "Lils."

"James" She replied.

"Would you like to go Hogsmeade with me?" He asked looking hopeful.

She stopped walking. What was he doing? Didn't he know how she felt? Did she want to go with him? She took a deep breath and thought of an excuse.

"James, I'm sorry but it was supposed to be a girls day and I promised Alice and Becky that I would go" she replied.

"No problem" he smiled hiding that his world had partly shattered. The rest of the night had an edge that Lily could not quite put her finger on. She mused whether she should have said yes. They could go as friends, couldn't they?

She decided that the next day she would ask James if his offer was still open.

Friday morning Lily woke up early and made her way to breakfast with Alice. When they approached the Gryffindor table, James had his arm round a girl. It was Felicity Hayes, a slut from Ravenclaw that Lily despised. She had unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt and had her skirt hitched up unspeakable areas.

"What's going on here, James?" Questioned Alice, as they sat opposite their group of friends. Lily began pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Well, Jamesy here has asked me to go to Hogsmeade!" Answered Felicity, nearly jumping with joy. Lily instantly dropped the jug, spilling the drink down herself, everybody looked at her.

"Oops," she said as her face grew very red. She magically dried herself and the table.

What was going on? She thought James liked her, why would he find another date immediately after she turned him down?

Lily knew then that she felt something small for James Potter.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter and I just wanted to say that I deeply appreciate your amazing replies that help me finish all my chapters!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Kiran x**


	14. Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

Next Saturday was the Hogsmeade trip that Lily and James had to mostly conduct, the week after was Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The previous week was uneventful, with exception of a Ravenclaw slut following James everywhere like a lost puppy. Lily was trying to put everything about her 'tiny' feeling for James behind her and tried to act mostly casual around him.

The late October day arrived wet and windy, no one particularly enjoyed the freezing ride to the village but it looked up after a warm butterbeer and some shopping. James was spending the day with Felicity, Marlene with Eric, and Becky with Arty Lockhart, one of Eric's mates.

That left Lily, Alice and the Marauder's, minus James, to spend the day anyway they'd like. When they arrived, they split up to go shopping. Lily and Alice headed straight to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop then to Gladrags Wizardwear for some new dress robes.

The two had stepped into Honeydukes for some fudge when Lily saw James looking absolutely miserable with Felicity who was talking to a group of her friends, Lily was really pleased that he wasn't obviously enjoying the day. They later met the others in The Three Broomsticks for lunch and a round of Butterbeers.

Sirius had just returned with a bottle of Firewhiskey and glasses. He had talked Madam Rosmerta and persuaded her to give them alcohol since they were all of age. They all refused including Lily until she spotted James and Felicity laughing in a corner booth looking like they were having fun.

She and Sirius got smashed. They caused a ruckus in the pub that they got kicked out in the cold and wet street, luckily for them Sirius stashed the Firewhiskey under his coat while the two decided to walk back up to the castle.

"Tell me, Lil. Why haven't you got a date? I understand why Tottleham hasn't because of Frank, but you could have easily got any bloke to go with you." Sirius asked, as he took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Lily.

"It's not like I haven't had any offers, but I don't think I can go with just anyone, he has to be just as mental as I am" she replied, burning her throat with more Firewhiskey.

"Didn't James ask you before Hayes?"

"He did, but I didn't know then what I know now" Lily had not realised that she had too much and kept walking.

"And that is?" He curiously asked. She stopped aware of what she had just said, it took a few moments to find an appropriate reply.

"That he is just as sane as I am." Their conversation ended shortly after that as they approached the castle.

 **A/N: I am so happy! I hope you like this chapter, and get my reference to the amazing miss Luna Lovegood! New chapter up soon!**

 **Kiran x**


	15. Chapter 15: Crash and Burn

Chapter 15: Crash and Burn

The next day Lily had planned to go over the Arithmancy homework with Remus while James, Sirius, Marlene and Becky had Quidditch practise for the match the following weekend. She and Remus worked until they came back, and they all left for dinner.

After dinner, Lily excused herself to the bathroom and found herself entering the fourth floor girls toilets. Before exiting her cubicle, two loud and dreadful voices floated through the lavatory.

"I don't know, May. Since he asked me to Hogsmeade he hasn't seemed as interested." Felicity Hayes' voice echoed in the small bathroom. Lily knew she'd have to stay there until they had left to avoid any unwanted confrontations.

"Do you think someone's told him about you and Mulciber the other day in the broom cupboard?" Asked May, Felicity's whore of a best friend who was probably reapplying her slutty make up.

"No, the only one who saw us was that dorky Hufflepuff Eric. He said he wouldn't say anything if I did him a favour." Wait, Felicity was sleeping with Mulciber and doing something with Eric, Marlene's boyfriend? This was too much information for Lily keep to herself.

"You don't think he still feels something for Lily Evans, do you?" May continued, Lily really didn't want to hear this.

"No! He can't like a mudblood like her! Anyway, he wouldn't dream of looking at someone else while he's with me, I mean of course it's confusing why he can keep his hands off me when we're together let alone surrounded by a group of his friends." Lily felt sick.

Shortly after they left, Lily escaped and ran into Marlene and Eric on her way to Gryffindor tower. She eventually got Marlene alone after convincing her to leave Eric to have a girly chat, she guessed Marlene thought she wanted to talk about James.

"Listen, Mar. There's something I've got to tell you about Eric..."

Marlene was furious by the end of Lily's explanation. She wanted to kill the both of them, Lily calmed her down and Marlene asked when she was going to relay the information to James who deserved to know.

 **A/N: Hey guys, there you go. I hope you like the chapter! Warning: Next chapter will be in the perspective of James and what happens when Lily tells him about what she heard in the bathroom. Sorry in advance...**

 **Kiran x**

 **Kiran x**


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

Chapter 16: The Truth

James was discussing the plans for full moon in the common room when he and Sirius rounded a corner on a group of Slytherins. Obviously aware of their company Mulciber, Avery, Snape and Regulus, Sirius' brother, readied themselves for a duel.

"Crucio!" Yelled Avery, aiming and missing James by mere inches.

"Stupefy" shouted James and Sirius at the same time. Both curses hit him square in the chest and he collapsed.

Curses flew everywhere and before they knew it, James was duelling Snape viciously and Sirius was fighting Regulus in a full on fist fight. Snape had got James down and lifted his want to cause the more pain, when a strong shield was cast between them and an out of breath Lily Evans ran down the corridor to James.

"James!" She was kneeling by him and trying to get him up. She noticed Sirius and Reg, she cast a jinx at him while Snape stormed off alone and fuming.

They took James to the common room where Lily was healing the wounds that Snape had caused. She visually relaxed as she finished, she sat him up and was fixing Sirius' black eye. He soon left for his dorm and left Lily to confront James about Felicity.

"Thanks a lot for this, red" he smiled, Lily didn't want to ruin the moment but had to tell him the truth.

"James, there's something you need to know." He looked confused, but silently urged her to continue. "Right, okay. Earlier I overheard Felicity talking in the bathroom, she was talking about a few things that I don't want to talk about but she is bad for you." She finished by finally looking at him, his face had fallen and he looked slightly annoyed.

"Felicity is good for me" was all he said with an expression like stone. This only mad Lily angry with him for not trusting her and staying away from Felicity.

"No she isn't! All she does is drag you along like you don't matter?" Lily's temper rising with her voice and her face growing hot with anger.

"It's not just her who does that though, is it?" Frustration gleaming through his glasses. The words struck her like knives and wanted answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pressed showing her obliviousness.

"Just leave it!" He shouted, leaving for his dorm.

"James," she got up and grabbed his wrist. "I'm only trying to help you."

He took off again. Lily was left there staring after him like an idiot, wondering why he was so tense.

 **A/N: Oops! Sorry, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!**

 **Kiran x**


	17. Chapter 17: Deserving

Chapter 17: Deserving

The next few days the two were at odds. They hadn't spoken to each other since the weekend and were finding it difficult to commit to Potions when they had to work together, fortunately most lessons they had to take notes.

Lily told herself that she obviously didn't like him anymore since she wasn't bothered with their particular arrangements, but she knew deep down that she was hoping that he'd come and talk to her. She was so stubborn she decided she will not be the first to cave and apologise, anyway she didn't do anything wrong, right?

Today was Thursday, later they had patrols and Lily was tempted to pull a sickie and get Remus to fill in for her. It was just after dinner and Lily was heading to the Library with her books when she heard two familiar voices from round the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard one raise his voice.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that-" James shouted dangerously.

"Oh, afraid of a little competition?" Spat back the voice of Snape, Lily clenched her teeth together and had her hands in tight fists.

"Don't flatter yourself, Snivellius. I don't consider YOU comp-"

"Well you _should_ -" She heard James scoff-she could picture his face, him stepping forward and towering over Snape.

"In what world?" His voice was scarily low as he continued. "You lost your chance the minute the word 'mudblood' left your lips... You're _nothing_ to her. Not anymore." She heard footsteps coming her way and she was about to leave when Snape yelled.

"You don't deserve her either, you know!" She heard James stop just around the corner and held her breath, trying not to make a sound. She listened as James took in a shaky breath, she pictured him running a hand through his hair.

He turned. Her heart broke into a million pieces at the next words out of his mouth.

"You're right, I don't." His voice was soft. She wanted nothing more than to reveal herself, throw her arms around him and yell at him that yes, yes of course he did. That, if anything, she didn't deserve _him_.

"You're not good enough." Snape spat.

"Right again, Snivels." She didn't hear defeat, but _pity_ for Snape in his voice.

"But I want to be." James continued. "That's all I want. I want to make her happy and - and I will... And that's more than you can say." Lily smiled softly against the cool stone wall.

"I just want her happy..." She heard Snape leave.

She didn't wait a heartbeat before she was round that corner and running into James, throwing her arms around his neck and pushed him against the wall. She pressed her forehead against his and spoke seriously.

"You _do_ make me happy, James. You're funny and loyal and always find a way to make me feel comfortable around you. I don't know what I'd do without you and you deserve the world!" She whispered against him.

"I don't need the world, red. I have you."

 **A/N: Aww, so cute! I love it as much as your reviews! I also apologise for the next chapter where everything changes!**

 **Kiran x**


	18. Chapter 18: Halloween

Chapter 18: Halloween

Things changed since then. They weren't officially together but their friends could sense the difference between the two, Also, Lily finally admitted to herself fully that she undeniably fancied James Potter.

All through lessons they passed secret notes that contained their inside jokes and spectating on what's going on in class. Today was Monday 31st October 1977, and it was Halloween. They had double Transfiguration and Potions, later the Head student were expected to decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween.

The day started off as usual, Lily walked down the girls staircase and met James to walk to an early breakfast. They chatted and ate until it was time for class, they walked to Transfiguration with their mates and began the double period.

Throughout the lesson Lily would catch James staring at her, and vice versa. They would just smile awkwardly at each other and continue silently daring the other to look away first. It would normally last until McGonagall called on one of them for an answer.

Next they had Potions, easily Lily's favourite lesson, with many contributing factors. They would talk about anything and everything. Most student and professors wondered why they didn't just start dating.

It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they did, but James didn't want to make a fool out of himself and had learned to be patient for Lily. Lily, however, was confused why he had not asked her to the next Hogsmeade after the Christmas holidays and kept thinking he had FINALLY gotten over him.

After lunch, they stayed in the Great Hall alone and began to hang up the decorations for the feast later. Lily had began carving the pumpkins non-magically while James was making the sets of armour 'scarier'.

"What do you think?" Asked James, showing his first finished suit of amour.

"Wow, you've done a great job! I'm surprise- OwWW!" She stopped abruptly and stared at her cut finger pouring out blood.

"Lily!" Yelled James, scared and rushing over to her and grabbing her hand. He looked mortified as he saw Lily's gruesome finger detatched from her hand on the table. He gasped.

"BOO!" Shouted Lily, giggling as she revealed all her fingers.

"What!? Oh, it's a joke. How'd you do that?" He said after he understood that she was not hurt.

"It's a muggle magic trick." Replied Lily, still smiling at his shocked face. He realised he was still holding her hand and sheepishly released their hands, blushing faintly.

"So you're okay?" James staring at her intensely.

"I'm okay." They stayed like that for a few moments, until Lily mentally shook herself. "We better get back to work."

They finished it fairly quickly and welcomed in the students for their feast. Halloween was one of Lily's favourite holidays. Little did they know that four years on this day in the future her and James would be ruthlessly murdered by one of most dark wizards of all time.

 **A/N: Jily get together soon! Patience, grasshopper. The next chapter is based on Sirius' love life (nothing to do with Remus- sorry). In just a few chapters you will finally know how the two got together. I'm not sure if I want to write about their life post-Hogwarts, let me know what you think in the reviews so I can start writing!**

 **Kiran x**


	19. Chapter 19: Sirius' crush

Chapter 19: Sirius' crush

Things were as good as they could get for both of the Head students during the winter months. It was the Christmas holidays and Lily, James, Sirius and Marlene had all decided to stay for their last Christmas at Hogwarts. Today was the 23rd of December.

Lily had sent all of her Christmas presents with her mates who weren't staying. She gave Becky a Beetles record, Alice a tonne of Honeydukes finest fudge, Remus a book about his favourite subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts, She got Peter some wolly socks.

Later they would all be attending Slughorn's annual Christmas party, Lily was just exiting the library with some Charms textbooks when Sirius surprised her from behind.

"Hey, Lil. Can I talk to you?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sirius! You startled me. Sure, talk." She replied, gathering herself. He lead her to the Astronomy tower where he sat down, unknown of where to start. Lily was beginning to become concerned, then he spoke.

"I'm in love with Marlene."

Lily was speechless. How could he be in love with Marlene? He was Sirius, Sirius didn't fall in love. Sirius had many girlfriends but he had never said he was in love with them, let alone a girl he was barely friends with.

Now that Lily thought about it, she did seem to notice the change of moods of Sirius when Marlene was around, and how he would have over friendly banter with her. Thinking about it now, it actually made a lot of sense. Besides, she hasn't been near another boy since the toerag Eric.

"Wow, um... Have you told James?" She would have hoped that James had given him some solid advice to follow, because she had none.

"No, he would just find a way to try and make me tell her my feelings."

"Why would you not want to do something about your feelings?"

"You have seen what happened to James and you. He did something about his feelings, and he is sitting alone in the common room doing a crossword. I don't want Marlene and I to have unresolved sexual tension like you two."

"We don't have unresolved sexual tension" blushed Lily, furiously.

"Trust me, you do. Besides, she doesn't even like me. What's the point, I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Okay, now it's your turn to trust me. James has made a fool out of himself on many occasions and most of the time it hasn't made me like him any less. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could actually like me and I'd be happy."

"And why's that a problem? Isn't it what you want?"

"I can't do it. One of us will get hurt, I know it." He deadpanned, staring out at the stars.

"Every relationship feels like that, all you have to do is go with the flow and see what happens."

"Then why don't you do that with James?" Sirius asked, cheekily.

"Shut it, Black."

 **A/N: Ooh, it gets proper cute in the next chapter! I can hardly wait to read your reviews on it because I think it's the best so far! Keep reviewing!**

 **Kiran x**


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

Today was Christmas Eve. Excitement was in the air as the scarce students that were staying at Hogwarts had a massive snowball fight where McGonagall showed them all up by charming dozens of snowballs after Dumbledore sent one her way.

They were now all drying off and getting ready to attend Slughorn's party, Lily put on her gold dress robes she got in Hogsmeade with Alice. Marlene was wearing red dress robes, together they looked like they were high with Gryffindor spirit.

While they were applying some faint make up Lily tried subtly to understand if Marlene felt anything for Sirius.

"Hey, Marls. Why didn't Sirius ask you to go to the party together?" She failed at attempting to come across casually.

"Oh, um... I guess we don't like each other like 'that." She replied, slowly and indecisively. She quickly changed the subject, giving Lily hope for her and Sirius. "I could ask you the same thing about James." She was took by surprise when Lily responded totally confident.

"I have no idea, but I like him and I'm going to do something about it tonight."

"What?!" She was gaping at her. "When did you know this? Why haven't you told any of us? What are you gonna do? Does he know?"

"One question at a time," giggled Lily, while and impatient Marlene looked pleadingly. "Okay, I've known for a while. I didn't want to tell you lot until I was sure I was going to do something, so you wouldn't ruin my plans. I'm gonna tell him the truth and of course he doesn't know!"

They met the boys in the common room, they were dressed in respectable black suits. Lily could not help but think James looked particularly handsome. They went to the cold dungeons and James slung his arm around Lily that sent a bolt of warmth through her body.

The party was large, loud and full of famous witches and wizards that Slughorn knew and invited. The Golden Snitches were playing in the background and Slughorn, himself, came and greeted them hinting to Lily that she should speak to a few of his friends. She politely said she will find them later on, the four sat down at a table and took it all in.

"Marls, want to dance?" Sirius asked, hesitantly. Lily sat up hoping for the love of Merlin that she would accept.

"I would be honoured, Sirius." She said, smiling and taking his hand to the dance floor. Lily gave Sirius a thumbs up behind her back, James saw.

"What's that all about?" He questioned, giving her a look.

"Long story." She decided to take a chance and stood up expectantly. "Come on, let's dance."

They got to the middle of the dancefloor and the upbeat song changed to a more slower version. They began swaying to the music on the spot. Across the room James saw Marlene and Sirius snogging.

"Merlin! Lily, look!" He alarmingly pointed to the two in the corner and she exclaimed in happiness. It gave her the courage to be like Sirius and tell James, but first she had to get rid of all of this adrenaline.

Lily took charge and the next time he twirled her she leaned into him and kissed him with every emotion she was feeling inside. It took only a moment for the initial shock to wear off and for James to kiss her back with just as much passion. They found a quiet corner of the party and continued their snog fest.

Lily didn't want the moment to end and have to explain herself to James.

 **A/N: OMG! I love this chapter! Keep waiting because there is a bumpy ride ahead with a few bombshells. Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Kiran x**


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas

Chapter 21: Christmas

At eleven, Lily and James headed back to the deserted common room. They had had a little bit to drink, but were both wide awake. James was expectantly waiting for her to begin speaking and explain everything.

What was she gonna say? What did she want? All she knew was that tonight was one of the best times in her life, she had to say something he was staring at her.

"So... I like you." Lily started awkwardly, he smiled cutely at her and averted his eyes for a moment. "Obviously, I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise... I erm would like to be your girlfriend, if you would want me to, that is." she looked away blushing.

"I want nothing else in the world." He got up and had a bright grin on his face. Lily also got up," It's 11:50, I'm gonna go fetch your present."

"Me too," they both left for their dorms.

Lily was so happy. This was the best Christmas she's ever had and it hadn't even started yet! She grabbed James', Marlene's and Sirius' presents and rushed back down, James was waiting there with newly arrived Sirius and Marlene. Lily made a mental note to interrogate her later.

"Lil! I can't believe it!" Shrieked Marlene, as she ran over to Lily and gave her a bone crushing hug shortly joined by Sirius and James.

"You haven't opened your present yet, save the death grips for then, yeah?" She joked, causing the others to laugh. They all sat down and exchanged gifts; she got Marlene two tickets to go see the Holy Harpies, Sirius a leather jacket and gloves to go with his new motorbike. She and James were going to share theirs later.

"Goodnight, Prongs and Mrs Prongs." Said Sirius, finally. James got up and handed Lily her present.

She opened the box shaped wrapper carefully. A beautiful box was underneath and by lifting the lid Lily revealed a necklace with a stag shaped pendant. Lily was pleasantly surprised by it's beauty.

"James!" She gushed. "It's stunning, I love it!" She hugged him tightly, then thrust his present towards him. When he opened it, he picked up the two watches and looked at Lily confused. "One is yours, one is mine." She tightened his on his wrist, then hers. "You see the ring on the outside, well I charmed it to reflect our moods. So if your ring turns red, it means I'm angry. Blue if I'm sad... And vice versa." She looked at him searchingly, "do you like it?"

"It's perfect! I never knew you were so good at these things. You put so much effort into this gift and all I did was buy you a silly necklace-"

"A beautiful _necklace_ that I love." She interrupted comfortingly.

Shortly after they said their goodnight's and were off to bed. Lily relayed the events of the night to Marlene, who also revealed her and Sirius' relationship.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I kind of feel like writing this is a chore, but reading your reviews make it all worth while. As you know, I post everyday so keep reading!**

 **Kiran x**


	22. Chapter 22: New Year's

Chapter 22: New Year's

The next few days, Lily and James' new relationship blossomed rapidly throughout the castle as everyone knew, inside and out of Hogwarts, they were an item.

They were in the Great Hall for breakfast on New Year's Eve when Carrie swooped in with Lily's post. She opened a letter from her mum, containing the reply from when she told her about her new boyfriend, James. It read:

 _My sweet flower,_

 _I hope you are well. Everything is fine here, Petunia is going on about her wedding 24/7 and it's driving me up the wall. It saddens me that you didn't come home over Christmas, but at least you didn't have to put up with what I'm dealing with. But it looks like you got a special someone to keep you company._

 _From what you have told me about James over the past few years have been very negative. From what you have said over the past few months have been truthful. I have to admit that I am immensely pleased for you and James and look forward to meeting him soon._

 _I have sent you a very pretty dress that you should wear for a special occasion (like an engagement?) and some chocolate fudge. Anyway, I have to go and attend to Petunia's every needs, God help me! Write back quickly, I live for your letters._

 _Love always,_  
 _Mummy xxxxxxxx_

Lily shared her fudge with James when they were alone in the Head offices. They were talking about how for the first time they will have someone to kiss at midnight.

"You better not wander off and leave me looking like an idiot." Teased James, looking pitifully truthful.

"Why do we even have to kiss at midnight, it's a stupid tradition. I can kiss you whenever I please" she said as she leaned into him.

"You're right, I just want to see the awkwardness between Padfoot and Marlene when he will attempt to be a gentleman." James replied, chuckling. "Promise me that we'll always share a New Year's kiss."

"Nothing could stop me." She kissed him.

Later, all the students staying at Hogwarts (except certain Slytherins) were at the Marauders annual New Year's party in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone began counting down 'til it was 1778 and James was frantically searching for Lily all over the common room.

"7!" Everyone shouted.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

James felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Lily expectantly waiting for her snog. He lifted her up and complied as they shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

James and Lily knew this was going to be a great year! They were going to graduate from Hogwarts, get a job and become independent magical folk.

 **A/N: Like it? Review! I am trying some anything new, review some suggestions please!**

 **Kiran x**


	23. Chapter 23: Happily Ever After

Chapter 23: Happily Ever After

It was 4am, and Lily was restlessly tossing in her bed hoping that James would return from his mission soon. Moody had said he was in for some harsh battles with his attack with Lucius Malfoy, she couldn't wish for more than him coming back home in one piece.

She lay awake musing how they were only kids and fighting in the first wizarding war. Dumbledore had recruited them to his private army of aurors and past, trained students. She had something desperate to share with James and couldn't be at peace until he was with her.

A soft opening of the bedroom door signalled James' arrival. Lily sat up and pulled him into bed, cuddling up to him. He smiled warmly at her, showing his newly cut face and arms, she quickly and adequately fixed them.

"James?" She began.

"Lil?" He looked up at her.

"There's something I have to tell you," he nodded and she felt sick. "I'm pregnant."

There was no words to describe the flurry of emotions that was shown on his readable face. After a few moments her took her hands in his, and cleared his throat.

"This is what we want, isn't is? A baby... Wow!"

"I know," she replied.

"We can get through this, and still raise the greatest child ever!" He began laughing madly. Lily shortly joined in and the next thing they knew, it was morning and Lily had to begin making powerful antidotes for missions that the Order were on.

They were going to have a baby. A little bundle of joy in this mess of a world they lived in. Hope!

Fin

 **A/N: Omg guys, I am so sorry. This is the last chapter of Backstory. I am deeply sorry but do not have time in my very busy life to keep writing. I promise to write another story on Jily sometime in the future but not at this moment in time. :(**

 **Love,**

 **Kiran x**


End file.
